


Endure Yourself

by Maone



Category: Rush Hour (1998)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Natural Disaster, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Lee had to return to Hong Kong eventually, Carter struggled to understand and when he did, nothing mattered anymore. The world was about to break.





	Endure Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelDarling (TauntingTyrant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntingTyrant/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, here's some gayness just for you :D

It’s been late afternoon and Lee’s apartment building has been filled with echo of angry voice.

„What do you mean you can’t stay? I thought the Ambassador would keep you here, since he dragged you all the way from Hong Kong! Not to mention you are leaving tomorrow, you couldn’t have bothered to tell me about this a bit sooner? Y’know, since I’m your _partner_?“

Carter was upset. It has been barely five months since he and Lee became partners and only a month since they made the move to become something more, since he finally managed to get himself together and just go for it.And now Lee’s going to just leave this all behind?

„I’m sorry Carter, I have no say in this.“ Lee apologized.

„You have no say in this, _huh_. What about me? Do I have any say in this?! I thought they assigned you to me, I thought we were partners, they can’t just draw back on that!“ Carter shouted in distress, pleading eyes fixed on Lee’s which only reflected sadness and defeat.

„Can they?“

„Carter…“

„Lee, you aren’t even tryin‘ to fight back, you just let them drag you around like a ragdoll, aren‘t you even upset that they are separating us?“ Carter shook his head in disbelief and disappointment.

„Carter I-„

„So what now, you tellin‘ me we’re through or what. Can you say something else besides my name, it’s not like we’re fucking right now, or in the near future by the looks of it, I want some honesty from you, for once in your damn life!“ Carter snapped and Lee winced at the accusation.

„I didn’t say we are through, I don’t want to leave you.“ Lee pleaded.

Carter threw his arms up in frustration.

„Really? I don’t see you tryin‘ very hard to keep that from happenin‘, how’s that?“ He countered.

„I already said I have no choice.“ Lee tried again.

„Don’t give me that bullshit excuse Lee, you didn’t have a fucking choice back when Soo Yung was kidnapped and you went against that, you didn’t have a choice back in Hong Kong when we fucked up on Ricky Tan’s boat and you went against that, so what’s so different that your hands are tied now, huh?!“ Carter frowned.

„I never said I would stay here forever Carter! China is my home, how would you feel if I told you to leave everything behind for me?!“ Lee couldn’t help the stinging response.

Carter’s mouth snapped shut and he looked away. Lee regretted his words for a moment, but it had to be said, this wasn’t fair. Carter was not being fair.

There was a moment of silence before Carter spoke out again, voice much softer this time.

„Are you going to come back or is this permanent?“

Lee sighed, his voice softening as well,“Of course I want to come back, we are still partners.“

„Right," _you want to come back, not that you are going to,_ "I’m sorry if I find it hard to believe you Lee. You aren't putting exactly a lot of promising effort into this.“ Carter replied, biting his lip. He shook his head and turned around, heading for the door.

„Where you going?“ Lee called after him.

„Out.“ Carter called back and shut the door behind him.

Lee stared at the door for a moment, then he sighed and went over to the couch, sitting down heavily and letting his head fall in his arms as he quietly grieved his potentialy failed relationship.

_I think even if I told you earlier, you would react the same.  
_

He took a deep breath and leaned back, his head resting on the cushion as he stared at the ceiling.

They haven’t been together for long and honestly? He didn’t expect Carter to become so attached after all of the previous rejection of any affection from him. Quite honestly he didn’t expect this reaction to announcing his leave either.

Lee closed his eyes.

_I don’t  want to leave you, I just want to go home._

 

* * *

 

Johnson jumped when she heard the thundering against her door and she quickly went over to check. Looking through the peep hole, she saw Carter.

„Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack, can’t you knock like a normal human being?“ She said when she opened the door, Carter waved her off.

„I know, I know, sorry.“

She closed the door and followed him to her kitchen where he was already scouting her alcohol cabinet.

„Wouldn’t have guessed you for the fancy type Johnson.“ He commented while holding one of the very expensive wine bottles, much to her horror. She quickly walked over and snatched it out of his hands.

„Okay, what the hell happened Carter, start talking.“ She said, staring him down.

„Why do you automatically assume that something happened, can’t I just say hi to my favourite colleague-ex-potential-girlfriend?“ Carter shrugged, his hands trying to make a grab for the wine bottle again, but Johnson just hid it behind her back.

„You are terrible at being inconspicuous, try again.“ She replied unamused.

„You’re terrible at bribery,If I’m gonna be interrogated, I demand alcohol.“

Johnson rolled her eyes and nodded to her fridge.

„There’s some Chardonnay in the fridge, that enough?“

„I knew I could count on you.“ Carter smiled, patting Johnson on the shoulder and heading for the fridge. Johnson pulled out some glasses out of the cupboard and they both sat down at the table.

„So?“ She started.

Carter looked up from his glass.

„Getting drunk takes a while, give me a minute, damn...“

He jumped when she slammed her hand against the table.

„Start talking or I’ll punch you in the face, DAMN!“

„Alright, jesus!“ He put his hands up in defense before sighing. „Lee’s going back to Hong Kong.“

Johnson waited expectantly, but Carter didn’t continue.

„Okay, and?“ She shrugged.

„What do you mean _‚and?'_ He’s going back to stay there! He’s probably not gonna come back.“ Carter flailed his arms, angry or upset, probably both, he didn't even know at this point.

Johnson pulled back.“Oh.“

„Oh is right, his boss told him to head back, so he’s getting on a plane tomorrow and off he goes, leaving me behind.“

Johnson put a comforting hand on Carter’s. „Tomorrow already? But why didn't he say anything sooner?“ she asked in puzzlement.

Carter only snorted.

„You know Lee, keeping information to himself, you think a guy who wasn't going to tell me his plan until I threatened to get on a plane and leave him, would actually be open about something like this? I'm surprised he didn't tell me about it just as he was about to enter the damn plane.“

„Carter come on that’s not fair-„

„Truth doesn’t have to be fair,“ Carter shrugged her hand off and folded it across his chest,“I just hope Diel won’t get any fucking ideas and assign me a partner after this, I sure as hell don’t want one.“

There was nothing much Johnson could say to that, so she just sipped on her wine in silence and let Carter do the same, drowning his sorrow.

 

* * *

 

When Lee woke up in the morning, he found the spot next to him still cold and empty, just the way it was when he went to bed. He sat up and looked at the clock, six in the morning. He was supposed to leave in two hours.

He got out of the bed and went to take a shower, all the while thinking about the argument the day before. He had to stop himself questioning his actions any further, it was too late to do anything about it anyway, he had to go back whether Carter liked it or not, he just had to.

After he was packed up and ready to go, he sat on the couch and just waited, eyes dancing from the clock to the door.

He sighed.

Carter was being irrational, he knew that, but in a way he felt guilty for not preparing his partner for this outcome. He knew that Carter was a dreamy guy who never considered that things might not work out the way he’s expecting, but after they started their current relationship, he might have had put his hopes up that Lee would stay for him. As much as Lee loved him though, that was impossible, he knew from the beginning that America was not the place for him and he would leave regardless of his superior’s order or not.

Still, he did feel bad.

Lee checked his phone, it was about time to go, Carter didn’t show up and at this point, probably didn’t plan to, Lee bit his lip.

 _Everything is going to be alright, I can handle this_ , he told himself and tucked the phone away into his pocket.

His transport arrived shortly after, Lee took a one last glance down the street before he got in.

_Of course he’s not here, he was mad at me.  
_

The car drove off and Lee occupied himself with watching people walking to work, minding their own business, living their own lives. The streets were busy, but not as busy as Hong Kong, the city always buzzing with activity, with life. Different life. Lee frowned. _We are different, we always were._

So how did it come to this? How did they even manage to have what they had? Neither seemed to be happy in the other’s homeland, the only thing Carter appreciated in Hong Kong were women. Lee unconsciously smiled. Of course his partner still turned after pretty ladies, even if he tried to make it inconspicuous. Lee didn’t mind though, as long as Carter wasn’t harrassing anyone, he’d let him look all he wants if it made him happy.

Lee leaned back in his seat, he never actually worried about Carter cheating on him for the simple reason of him being incapable of hiding any secrets. Whenever his partner did anything he wasn’t supposed to, it would just fall right through the roof and the whole world knew.

_I’m sorry I’m finding it hard to believe you._

Lee’s smile fell as he remembered those words.

Maybe his skill in deceit was more harmful than useful.

* * *

 

„We’re here.“ His driver commented, snapping him out of his thought.

He got out of the car and went towards the trunk to get his luggage when he heard that voice.

„Get that ‚kicked puppy‘ look off your face, your ghetto knight arrived.“

Lee looked up in surprise only to see his partner swagger his way towards him.

„I thought you were mad.“ Lee said in confusion, but smile was already forming on his lips.

„I am. Totally furious.“ Carter nodded, but the tone of his voice said otherwise.

He stopped short in front of Lee, taking a quick peek at the driver and proceeding to lean in for a quick peck on the lips.

„I get it alright? You wanna go home to your folk, I’d probably feel the same in your spot,“ Carter started,“guess I just hoped it wouldn’t be so soon, you know?“

Lee nodded,“I’m really sorry about this Carter, I didn't want to upset you over this.“

Carter shook his head, waving his hand furiously.

„Stop with that depressing shit, if you won’t be able to come back quick, then I’ll just head over there myself. We ain’t splitting up over some dumbass above with shitty timing.“

„Okay,“ Lee smiled and leaned in for a hug and Carter opened his arms to wrap them around him.

They stood there for a minute, until Lee heard a whisper in his ear.

„I’m more worried about you hooking up with one of those chinese hotties you got over there.“

Lee pushed him back. „Seriously Carter?!“

Carter just laughed.

„I’m just messing with you…tho seriously I know that ass is tempting but don’t forget you’re taken man.“

Tha punch in the shoulder was deserved.

When the plane took off, Carter stayed for a while, his back resting against the hood of his car as he silently battled with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Johnson looked up from her desk as Carter burst through the door, nobody gave him a second glance as he disappeared into his office. Johnson put the cap on her pen and stood up. She carefully opened the door to Carter’s office, watchfull of his mood.

„Carter?“ She called out cautiously and poked her head in.

„What.“ He snapped.

Johnson winced. Alright bad mood, understandable.

She walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

„Did you make it in time?“ She asked.

Carter nodded, not looking up.

„Yep, I was sober enough to get there on time, for once.“

„Well…that’s good.“

She stood there in silence for a moment, watching him trying to appear as unaffected as possible, going through his paperwork but not stopping long enough to even look at a single letter on them.

„Are you okay?“ She asked softly.

Carter stopped what he was doing.

„I‘m fine, thanks Johnson.“

You are far from fine, she thought.

But she took the hint, he didn’t want to talk. She turned towards the door, hand on the door handle when she heard him murmur.

„I’m gonna miss him.“

She turned to him momentarily, but he didn’t look at her, eyes still fixed on the spot of his desk.

„I’m sure you’ll see him again soon.“ She smiled sadly. His lips twitched at that, but he didn’t smile.

 

* * *

 

Three months passed from the day Lee left. The only contact Carter had with him were weekly phone calls that were shorter than he’d like. After many protests from Carter’s side, demanding to remain individual to his work, captain Diel assigned Johnson to be his partner as that was the only alternative the man was willing to live down.

Fortunately for Johnson, Carter was accepting of her assistance and didn’t even complain as much as she was expecting.

Though there were days where his mood would be all over the place if he didn’t have his call with Lee, one day in particular.

„Get your head out of your ass Carter, we have a job to do, he’ll call you later!“ She snapped.

They were sitting in Carter’s car, watching their suspect, or at least Johnson tried, Carter seemingly too busy staring at his steering wheel with furrowed brow.

He nearly jumped, startled by her sudden words.

„I didn’t even say anything, jesus christ.“ He gave her a sideway glare.

„Exactly, so please focus on the car ahead of us and not your mental soap opera, thank you.“

„Alright who replaced the caring loving Johnson with a banshee?“

„Carter I swear to God….“

„I’m going, I’m going, chill out.“

They followed the car ahead of them, until it stopped in a random alley. They waited at the entrance, but nobody was getting out of the car and the brake lights were still lit up.

„What is he doing?“ Johnson whispered.

„Maybe he’s calling someone?“ Carter whispered back, trying to see what was going on.

„I wonder who.“

Just as Johnson said that, they could hear a car pull up next to them and they both turned to look. The window of the black sedan rolled down and a woman leaned out.

„You can’t park here.“

Carter rolled his eyes.

„Keep moving, we’re cops.“

The woman smiled.

„Oh great,“ she said and Johnson and Carter looked at each other in puzzlement,“I just wanted to be sure, you never know these days,“ the woman finished and pulled out a gun.

Johnson cried out just as Carter hit the reverse and the bullets started to rain in front of them.

„I think I know who he called!“ Carter shouted over the shots.

„Yeah I have the same feeling!“ Johnson called back as she loaded her gun and returned fire.

Carter swerved the car violently, doing a quick u-turn and stepped on the gas as their pursuer began to catch up. Johnson was barely holding on as Carter’s hectic driving tossed her around.

„If there’s one thing in my life I want you to be right now it’d be a straight driver!“ She shouted.

„How about you tune in your inner lesbian and actually hit the pussy behind us!“

„I should shoot you for that shitty comeback!“

Carter opened his mouth to reply, but his phone started to ring and he pulled it out.

„Are you fucking kidding me right now Carter?!“ Johnson shouted.

„It’s Lee though!“ Carter whined, waving the phone at her.

„We are being shot at!“ She growled in response.

„Can I at least say hi?“

„I am actually going to shoot you!“

With deep regret, Carter declined the call.

_Sorry, Lee._

"Watch the road!" Johnson shouted as Carter narrowly missed hitting another car. She took a firm grip on her gun and focused her aim on the dark windshield.

"You are going down, _bitch_." She growled and fired.

The car behind them violently swerved to the right and crashed into a wall, coming to a full stop.

Carter whistled, impressed.

"Damn Johnson, nice shot."

Johnson took a deep breath. Carter stopped the car and they both jumped out, running back to the crashed sedan with their guns out, aiming at the driver seat. Carter opened the door cautiously and poked the slumped form at the wheel.

"She's dead?" Johnson asked.

Carter lifted the woman's head by her hair.

"Yeah, but don't worry, she was too ugly for you anyway." He let the woman's limp form fall forward again, wiping his hand on his pants.

Johnson winced, but went back to the car to call it in, while Carter inspected the damage. The car hit a tv shop, owner had to be on a break since nobody came running out screaming about insurance.

_"-Hong Kong officials report devastating losses-"_

Carter's head snapped towards the televisions that were still working.

 _"It has been moments since China has been struck by an earthquake of magnitude 9, the most devastating earthquake ever recorded in the area. Hong Kong, which has been closest to the epicenter, lost nearly one third of its buildings in matter of minutes. The attempt to look for survivors has been halted by incoming tsunami,"_ Carter stared in silent shock as the screens cut to the view of what used to be Hong Kong, smoke escaping from various areas where once stood tall constructions, now reduced to rubble.

_"We can only pray for Hong Kong as the wave approaches."_

Carter frantically reached for his phone.

"Carter, stop watching tv and help me out here!" Johnson called from their car, but she paused when she saw the look of utter panic on Carter's face. "Carter?!" She dropped the radio and ran towards him.

Carter paced back and forth as he dialed Lee's number and pressed call.

Please pick it up, please pick it up.

"Carter what the hell is going on?" Johnson demanded, but he completely ignored her, his arm resting on the back of his head, he was too anxious for this. Johnson's eyes went to the tv screens and her mouth hung open in shock.

"Oh my god..." She gasped.

"Pick up the fucking phone!" Carter shouted, slamming his hand against the wall.

One more ring and the sweet sound of connection.

"Carter?"

The signal was terrible and the constant sound of crashing coming from the other side didn't help, but he heard him, Carter almost cried in relief.

"Are you okay Lee?!" He had to scream over the phone.

"Yes." Faint response but it was there.

"You have to get out of there, Lee, they say there's a tsunami coming!"

There was a short pause, more crashing sound.

"I'm trying!" Carter could hear faint sign of hysteria in his partner's voice and he felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed thickly.

"I believe in you Lee, you're gonna be fine, you can do this." Carter's voice involuntarily cracked as he watched the wave slowly approaching the city.

"I'm sorry I left." The connection was becoming worse as Lee's voice became harder and harder to hear, Carter knew they didn't have much time and he needed Lee to focus on getting out of there.

"It's okay Lee, I'll come to you, don't worry about it, just get the hell out of there!"

He couldn't hear the response anymore, it was drowned by the thundering sound in the background, but the call still didn't drop.

Carter leaned heavily against the wall, phone still pressed against his ear.

"I'll come for you Lee, I promise." He sobbed, his promise likely falling on deaf ears as the phone call turned to white noise and dropped altogether.

Johnson was at his side, her hand pressed against her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Carter just slid to the ground, head bowed as he clutched the phone in a death grip.

Meanwhile on the tv screens behind them, the tsunami wave reached the city harbor, beginning it's destructive path.

 


End file.
